starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kinyen/Leyendas
|sector = Sector Bes Ber Bikade |sistema = Sistema Kinyen |soles = |orbita = |lunas = |coord = L-15 |xyz = |rutas =*Espina Comercial CorellianaThe Essential Atlas *Gran Corredor Gran |distancia = |dia = |año = |clase = |diametro = |atmosfera = |clima = |gravedad = |terreno = *Campos *Bosques *Montañas |agua = |interes = Bosque Dal |fauna = Houjix |flora = |especies = Gran |otrasespecies = |idioma = Idioma Gran |gobierno = |poblacion = 1 mil millones a 10 mil millones |gentilicio = Kinyeniano''Dining at Dex's'' |ciudades = *CapraFree Worlds discusses Capra and Malthee being in Strongholds of Resistance *Hekaras *Kinyen Prime *Malthee |imports = |exports = |afiliacion = *Imperio Infinito *República Galáctica *Federación de Comercio *Confederación de Sistemas IndependientesThe Essential Guide to Warfare *Imperio Galáctico *Nueva República *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres }} Kinyen era un mundo agrícola en la Región de Expansión, ubicado en la Espina Comercial Corelliana y el cruce con el Gran Corredor Gran. Era el mundo natal de los Gran,Ultimate Alien Anthology con una historia registrada que databa del 10.000 ABY. Aunque fue un puesto avanzado de los violentos Rakata durante la era Pre-República, durante su historia registrada, el planeta no ha tenido guerras locales. En el momento de las Guerras Clon, el Senador Kharrus representó a Kinyen en el Senado Galáctico. Descripción En planeta en sí tenía muchos climas diferentes, grandes y onduladas praderas, un denso y hermoso bosque y uno de los ríos más largos y claros del sector Bes Ber Bikade. La belleza de este planeta, que no contaba con depredadores naturales, ayudó a los Gran a desarrollar fuertes lazos de hogar y familia en su raza. Con lazos tan estrechos formados en toda la comunidad Gran, no fue sorprendente que concentraran sus ciudades en áreas muy pequeñas, por lo que nunca estuvieron fuera de contacto con sus muchos parientes. A menudo, las familias adoptaban a Houjix nativos como mascotas. thumb|120px|left|Un [[Gran/Leyendas|Gran.]] Estas ciudades, aunque albergaban a la mayoría de la población de Kinyen, también acogieron al pequeño gobierno Gran. El gobierno era un grupo de delegados flojos de las principales familias Gran que generalmente controlaban diferentes aspectos de la sociedad Gran. Un delegado se seleccionaba al azar cada tres años y medio estándar para ser el líder de este grupo. Es solo debido a la sensibilidad muy pacífica de la raza Gran que este sistema funcionó. De hecho, en la mayor parte de la historia registrada nunca hubo un conflicto importante entre los Gran. El gobierno de Kinyen era una demarquía socialista, basada en la comunidad y la codependencia. La pobreza y el desempleo en el planeta fueron casi eliminados, y se les garantizó a sus habitantes el acceso a uno de los mejores sistemas de atención médica de la galaxia. El gobierno Gran controlo muchos aspectos de la sociedad Gran durante mucho tiempo. En su mayoría, los Gran han aceptado este gobierno, con la excepción de las colonias Gran ubicadas en Hok y Malastare. Sintiendo que estaban destruyendo a demasiadas familias y diluyendo a la raza Gran, el gobierno le pidió a todos los Gran que permanecieran en Kinyen. Esto protegió a la sociedad Gran, pero también los aisló de los Gran en Hok y Malastare. Historia Durante las Guerras Clon, Kinyen fue un mundo miembro de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Desde su posición en Kinyen, los Separatistas avanzaron a lo largo de la Espina Comercial hasta Bomis Koori, y se encontraron con la resistencia del Ejército del Sector 19. Bajo el régimen del Imperio Galáctico, los Gran se volvieron menos influyentes y poderosos. En una ocasión, los Imperiales redujeron una de las ciudades de Kinyen después de que los Gran se negaran a permitirles el acceso a todas las partes de Kinyen. Esto forzó a los Gran de Kinyen a colaborar con el Imperio. Algunos Gran, durante la era Imperial, apoyaron en secreto a la Alianza Rebelde, generalmente por medios pacíficos como el suministro de alimentos. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los Gran desaprobaban la revuelta violenta, e incluso los simpatizantes Rebeldes insistían en que ninguna acción militar era aceptable en su mundo natal. Eventualmente, Kinyen sería liberado por la Nueva República. El planeta se unió a la Nueva República en algún momento entre el 4 y el 9 DBY. Fue un bastión de la Nueva República durante la Campaña de Thrawn. Detrás de escnea El juego de PC Star Wars: Rebellion erróneamente pone a Kinyen en el sector Farfin (una manera errónea de escribir sector Farrfin) de los Mundos del Núcleo. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Plagueis'' * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Agrimundos Categoría:Planetas de la Región de Expansión Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Infinito Categoría:Lugares de Kinyen Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas terrestres